dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlo/Passwords
Passwords from Whirlo/''Sandra no Daibōken: Valkyrie to no Deai''. =Part 1= Sandros (サンドランド Sandorando, Sand Land) Haunted Forest (ふしぎのもり Fushigi no Mori) (river area) Haunted Forest (ashes area) Elders House (ちょうろうのいえ Chourou no Ie) :No password know Sandros (after Elders House) Valley of Sizus (シザースのたに Shizāsu no Tani) =Part 2= All parts are in the Alsandra Mountain (アルサンドラやま Arusandora Yama), shortened Mt. Alsandra in the HUD. (Part 2 beginning scene) Mt. Alsandra: (Beggining, with Andy) Mt. Alsandra: (Quarkman tribe village) Mt. Alsandra: (Lava area) Mt. Alsandra: (Mountain area, with the King of the Crescent Moon) =Part 3= Part 3 is in the Cauldera Mountain (カルデラのやま Karudera no Yama, Caldera Mountain in Japan). (Part 3 beginning scene) Cauldera Castle (カルデラじょう Karudera Jou), shortened Cauldra Castle in the HUD: Gramps Dock: (ジジのこうぼう Jiji no Koubou) (inner) :No known password :NOTE: In the dock, Gramps will ask Whirlo about the princess' appearance and the options "I'm sure she's beautiful!" and "She could be really ugly!!" appear. Depending of the player's choice, princess Tiana will be either beautiful or ugly, and it will affect the dialogues involving her and Nick. SnDTianaBeautiful.png|Beautiful princess Tiana SnDTianaUgly.png|Ugly princess Tiana Pretty princess Gramps Dock: (outside, jumping left and right to the top) The Princess: (ひめのま Hime no Ma, roughly "Princess' Room") :No known password. This area is revisited many times. Catacomb: (カルデラじょうから Karudera Jou Kara, roughly "Caldera Castle Shell") (spiked area, first time with Zul/Slick present) Catacomb: ("The Nick Clan") :No known password. Catacomb: (spiked area, second time with Light Crystal) Catacomb: (spiked area, last time) Catacomb: (Zul/Slick's tempting offer) Catacomb: (last area, escape from the flood) Ugly princess Gramps Dock: (outside, jumping left and right to the top) The Princess: :No known password. This area is revisited many times. Catacomb: (spiked area, first time) Catacomb: ("The Nick Clan") :No known password. Catacomb: (spiked area, second time) Catacomb: (spiked area, last time) Catacomb: (Zul/Slick's tempting offer) Catacomb: (last area, escape from the flood) =Part 4= Pretty princess Dragon Forest: (だいじゃのもり Daija no Mori, roughly "Serpent's Forest") Pixies House: (ピクシーのいえ Pikushī no Ie) :No known password. Toadstool Cave: (どくきのこのどうくつ Doku Kinoko no Doukutsu) (first part) Toadstool Cave: (second part) Toadstool Cave: (third part, vertical area) Toadstool Cave: (fourth part) Toadstool Cave: (fifth part, Nick) The Anconda: (エンマコンダのす Enmakonda no Su, roughly "Enmaconda's Nest") Ugly princess Dragon Forest: Pixies House: :No known password. Toadstool Cave: (first part) Toadstool Cave: (second part) Toadstool Cave: (third part, vertical area) Toadstool Cave: (fourth part) Toadstool Cave: (fifth part, Nick) The Anconda: =Part 5= Pretty princess Sea of Sirrah: (ローレライかい, roughly "Lorelei Sea") (first part) Sea of Sirrah: (Whale help) Pirate Ship: (かいぞくせん Kaizoku Sen) (first part, going inside) Pirate Ship: (Helping Buck) :No known password. Pirate Ship: ("Goblins" (ghosts) area) Pirate Ship: (Pirates) Pirate Ship: (Grady and Andy) :No known password. Pirate Ship: (More pirates) Pirate Ship: (Area with two pirates with spiked balls) Pirate Ship: (small area) :No known password. Pirate Ship: (final area) Pirate Ship: (Battle against the captain) Ugly princess Sea of Sirrah: (first part) Sea of Sirrah: (Whale help) Pirate Ship: (first part, going inside) Pirate Ship: (Helping Buck) :No known password. Pirate Ship: ("Goblins" (ghosts) area) Pirate Ship: (Pirates) Pirate Ship: (Grady and Andy) :No known password. Pirate Ship: (More pirates) Pirate Ship: (Area with two pirates with spiked balls) Pirate Ship: (small area) :No known password. Pirate Ship: (final area) Pirate Ship: (Battle against the captain) =Part 6= Pretty princess Tree Island: (きのしま) (beginning) Tree House: (ひなげしのいえ, "Hinageshi's (Peppy's) House") :No known password. Tree Island: (Talking with a tree) :No known password. Tree Island: (Under the tree) :Note: This area has a hidden passage to the left. Nubs' father is inside. Tree Island: (Meeting Nubs) :No known password. Tree Island: (underground again) Tree Island: (In the other side with Grady and Nubs' father, going up to get viola) Tree Island: (giving Nick's viola to Nubs) NOTE: After giving the viola to Nubs, there will be three questions that will change future events: The first is to choose to go after the Nick that plays viola in Caldera or to go after Buck the master of the whirling blades in the Sea of Sirrah. After going after one of them, Peppy will ask if she should marry Buck or Grady, and Nubs if he should be a viola player of a cucumber farmer. ---- Sea of Sirrah: (Ride the whale and avoid the sharks) Pirate Ship: (Buck is found) :No known password. Catacomb: (Discover who is the Nick that plays viola) :No known password. The Princess: (Bringing Nick to Nubs) :No known password. Tree Island: (You choices will affect the destiny of Peppy and Nubs) :No known password. Store (きょうかい): (Inside the frozen store) :No known password, but found this impossible one with unknown choices and no orbs obtained: Tree Island: (last scene from the area) :No known password. Ugly princess Parts with unknown passwords are not listed here. Tree Island: (beginning) Tree Island: (Under the tree) Tree Island: (underground again) Tree Island: (giving Nick's viola to Nubs) Sea of Sirrah: (Ride a whale and avoid the sharks) =Part 7= Because of the multiple choices in the previous area, there are now many different passwords. A pretty or ugly princess Tiana, s'''earched for '''Buck or Nick (which affects Buck's dialogue and Nubs' performance), Peppy m'''arried with '''Buck or Grady, and Nubs becomes a viola player or a cucumber farmer. List of areas: *Neverland (ネバーランド) (Beginning, Walter) *Neverland (Steven, no password) *Neverland (Nubs, no password) *Neverland (Peppy, no password) *Neverland (Nubs' father and Slick, no password) *Neverland (Moving area) *... Pretty/S. Buck/M. Buck/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Pretty/S. Buck/M. Buck/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Pretty/S. Buck/M. Grady/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Pretty/S. Buck/M. Grady/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Pretty/S. Nick/M. Buck/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Pretty/S. Nick/M. Buck/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Pretty/S. Nick/M. Grady/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Pretty/S. Nick/M. Grady/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Buck/M. Buck/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Buck/M. Buck/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Buck/M. Grady/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Buck/M. Grady/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Nick/M. Buck/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Nick/M. Buck/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Nick/M. Grady/Viola Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) Ugly/S. Nick/M. Grady/Farmer Neverland: (Beginning) Neverland: (Moving area) =Part 8= Desert, tower, ... under construction. Unknown choices, final boss in The Tower (まぼろしの とう Mahoroshino Tou): =???= If passwords from the European version are used in the Japanese version, and vice-versa (excluding the ones that are identical, like the 1st stage), the game will accept the password, but usually nothing happens afterwards, being stuck in a black screen or getting glitches before stopping, leaving no choice but reset the game. Below are some examples of passwords that are accepted but don't work in any version. Secret Stage Source _ (きょうかい Kyoukai) Test Map Source Category:Whirlo